


Through The Bars

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Inspector Javert - Freeform, Jean Valjean - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Roughness, blowjob, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert gives prisoner 24601 a blowjob through the bars of his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Bars

Javert thought he would never end up where he is at the moment, kneeling on the filthy ground of the prison and feeling like he was almost being pulled through the bars by strong hands as a convict thrust into his mouth mercilessly. There was a strong grip on his short hair, his cap having been knocked off by the force of being brought to his knees which ached from the rough ground. His cheeks burned in shame, guilt, and humiliation as he did his best to accommodate the girth of the convict’s cock in his mouth; quiet, muffled whimpers spilled from his lips. 

The man forcing him down on his cock was no other than the prisoner 24601, Jean-The-Jack; the single most strongest man out of the thousands of prisoners in the guarded building. The guard could hear the man grunting above him as he thrust like an oiled piston in and out of the submissive male’s mouth, Javert helplessly taking the man’s cock the best as he could through the near brute force of the hand pulling and pushing on his hair. It was a painful experience for the guard, but the tent in the front of Javert’s uniform showed that he wasn’t hating this. 

One of Javert’s hands was gripping one of the bars of the cell tightly, his knuckles white with the force of his grip. The other hesitantly traveled down his body, tracing over his stomach and stopping for a moment before going lower and lower; finally stroking himself through his pants and letting out a muffled moan at the contact of his hand. He ran the heel of his palm along the curve, his hips bucking slightly to his own touch. He bobbed his head slightly—attempted to, at least—bringing more of 24601 into his mouth, feeling the man’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged here and there, but overall he did his best to keep his throat open for the man to thrust freely and hit the back without Javert humiliating himself even more and throwing up over the man’s bare feet and his own uniform. 

Javert allowed his hands to undo his trousers, allowing his cock to be freed from its restraints and letting it hang heavy between his legs, his hand wrapping around it and pumping along with the convict’s thrusts. He could tell he was close because he bucked his hips sharply and in a way that his cock hit the back of Javert’s throat deep every time he went in, making the guard gag and whimper; shuddering moans escaping his stuffed mouth and echoing throughout the long hall. He knew the other convicts were bound to here this event going on between him and 24601, but no other prison guards were around at the time, and he thanked the lord for that. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t live this down from the other prisoners and be taunted and teased. 

And a small part of him was enjoying that fact, showing by the way his cock twitched in his hand. 

Javert was caught off guard by the loud groan above him and his head being pulled forward only for his forehead to hit the bars of the cell; feeling a warm, thick liquid spill over his tongue as 24601 released in his mouth. Javert following a few seconds afterwards, the taste and feel of the convict’s seed pushing him over that edge as his orgasm wracked his body, tensing up and letting out a chocked back moan that was almost a scream escape his lips; feeling his own seed spill over his fingers and onto the filthy ground of the prison. 

And with that, 24601 pulled away and watched as Javert fell into a slump on the ground; ragged, shuddering pants escaping him as his lidded eyes stared at the ground, unable to look at the convict directly. His body felt warm all over from his orgasm, and guilt had flooded him as he heard the snickering of convicts from the neighboring cells. 

He still not dare look at 24601, who just observed Javert on the ground as he thought over his actions.


End file.
